Slices of trabecular meshwork from normal monkey eyes and from surgical trabeculectomy specimens from human glaucomatous eyes are being grown in tissue culture. Attempts are being made to identify the tissue of origin of the resulting cellular growth and to grow trabecular endothelial cells selectively. Differences between trabecular tissues from glaucomatous and normal human eyes with respect to details of growth and metabolic activity are being sought.